Hearts Desires
by Misty Yuy
Summary: Set after the Noah's Arc incident and mission, Ominae Yu and Jean are now at peace in a home of their own and as they live out their lives they learn more about each other in the dreams they have. LEMON. YAOI... you have been warned.. don't like yaoi.. do


Ok… here it is .. first ever Spriggan fic.

Pairings: JeanxOminae (43x ? and I don't know Jean's number… ~_~)

Rating: R (NC-17 you might as well call it)

Genre:  Spoilers if ya haven't watched the film.. don't read unless ya like the spoilers. Not much.. but their there… TINIEST bit Angsty…fluffly, lemony like substance… add all ya favourite preservatives, stir well… shake and poor and FEEL THE RYTHEM, TASTE THE RAINBOW…

Duo: This is not the ad. For the Skittles…  
Misty: eehhehhee… ^____^" 

Disclaimer: Don't own Spriggan… it belongs to the dudes with Bandai and yadda yadda yadda… you know.. don't sue.. Etc. Etc. Etc.

Duo: Like you own much to be sued for.

Misty: That's right, I'm a povo.

Quatre: AS IF!

Misty: QUAAAATRE…I though you looooooved me.

Quatre: Gooooooomen Misty-chan.

Misty: *sniffs*

Duo: Now look man.. ya upset her.

Quatre: Didn't meeeean to.

Misty: ENOUGH! I'm alright.. sheeeeeesh….You guys are gonna have me in a mental institute soon… 

Heero: Omae O koruso!  
Duo: Yes, Hee-chan… I know you wanna KISU (kiss) ME….

Heero: *deathglares*

Misty: Enough chatter… on with the fic.. I'm sure the readers don't wanna listen to you psychotic lot.

All 5 G'boys: *throw the biggest and most frightening deathglare Misty's way*

~~~

Hearts Desires 

The mission was ugly, but someone's got to do it. It was a pity for the kid, although he was just lead down the wrong path that he figured was Gods. I don't know God, I don't know if it was his doing that landed me in the back of a EMT with a very annoying nurse that simply just would not shut the hell up about the 50 or so broken bones and abrasions that marked my body as it is today.

Like I have always said, 'They sure as hell aren't ready, to take on a Spriggan.'

I was very lucky for a fellow Spriggan like Jean. The man who saved my life, I guess I should be grateful of him and what he did for me. I don't remember how many times he saved my life, enough to make me humble.

But I also now have something else in life to be grateful for, my love for Jean.

So here I am awake and wondering with Jean sleeping peacefully next to me, the sheet half slithered down his back. I suppose he is dreaming, I can tell.

His eyelids twitch rapidly.

I do often wonder what he dreams about. Would it be anything like me dreams? Are they about us? The missions and training both of us went through; together we share simular-terrifying nightmares. All of it should never have come to past.

He stirs and begins to mumble in his dreaming. I listen closely to see if I can make out some of the incoherent words. I think he's seeing me, my name is whispered hoarsely.

"Ominae... Omin-"

I lean over on my side and brush his fringe away from his sweaty forehead.

"No… Yu, stay- with… me!"

My eyes widen and I do my best to comfort him, to sooth his troublesome dream. Sitting up on the pillow I position him so he is using my chest as a pillow with his head propped up under my chin. Soon he stops mumbling and appears to be sleeping peacefully. I guess he might be awake about now, his hand begins to wonder up and down the side of my torso with the other lightly clawing at my chest.

"Yu…?"

"Mmm..." I reply sleepily. His skin feels so good against mine; I sigh contently and stroke his ponytail.

"Did I wake you?"  
  
"No. I was already awake." I could just smell the sent of the conditioner in his hair. Peach, a sort of Lycee sent too. Although, that of which I'm not sure is meant to be what it smells like. I turn my gaze from the window to his face where I glance deep into his Sapphire eyes as his stare up into mine.

For a few moments, we said nothing as we just stared at each other and probably wondering what the hell for. Suddenly, my lover lent up and pressed his lips against mine, I closed my eyes as I felt him deepen the kiss and leaning up off my body forcing me to slide down the pillows with Jean hovering over my body with a leg on each side of my hips.

I don't mind submissiveness and his control to take my body. I do not belong to ARCHAM, I refuse to belong there. I belong here, with Jean and making love. So when did I turn soft?

His tongue dances with mine in a sweet sensual dance. My breathing starts coming in short and heavy pants as his lips move down to my neck and start sucking. Licking and nipping just below my ear and then sucking my ear lob like it was some lollypop. 

He knows what doing that does to me, the tugging on the lobe his breath whispering in my ear I barely even register that he has his hand working on my cock, stroking it in long slow strokes applying enough pressure to have my hips bucking off the mattress wanting more of the delicious friction. 

I want so much to come, but he denies me that much and with the gathered pre-cum he inserts a finger into me coating the inside walls. I arch my back as he moves down and latches onto one of my nipples and clamps down hard with his teeth, tugging lightly and sucking it till it is erect into a small press-stud like peak and then he moves to the other one at the same time inserting another two fingers inside me, stroking deeper.

I thrust back on to his fingers and I moan and breath heavily as his fingers press something inside me that makes me just want to throw him over and fuck him senseless. No, he is in control I will let him play my body like a harp _begging_ to be played. 

And he plays well. His fingers move away, but soon enough I feel the rounded tip of his cock inching into my 'Oh so tight' hole. He hears my cry in pain and pleasure and moves back up to take my lips in a heated kiss, trying to distract me from the pain so I can only feel pleasure and in doing so he grasps my cock with one of his hands and pumps it slowly.

I must admit, the distraction works and I am quickly filled as I feel his hips pressed closely against mine alerting me that he is fully inside me. It's such a wild and intimate feeling, to just stay unmoving and take notice of each others bodies and the pulse of his cock buried deep within me. He begins a series of short, slow thrusting motions. I can truly feel the friction his cock makes with my inner walls.

The movement intensifies as he thrusts faster and harder strokes into me. Breaking our kisses he leans in close to my ear whispering and grunting.

"Oh gods … Omi…"

"Jean…" I pant and wrap my legs around his hips bringing him deeper within me with each thrust.

The moment intensifies as he is now gasping for breath, the immense force behind his thrusts shaking the bed so it bangs against the wall. I feel the vibrations of the impacts as I am sure that the occupants in the next unit can hear the pounding and intimate sounds that we are making in the hight of our passion of love making.

I feel him take my neglect arousal in his hand as he pumps me to completion as I grip the wooden headboard in a vice like grip almost ripping the wood apart as it creeks and splinters under my fingers.

His hot passion flows into my body as I do covering our chests with my warm sticky seed. The bed senses it's shaking as the speed of Jean's thrusts slow and he falls limp on top of me. His body spent and heated with the sheet sticking to his sweaty back and his feverish forehead pressed against my shoulder. 

We stay like that for quite some time, I feel him still in my body not intending to leave me anytime soon as I begin drawing lazy diagrams and designs on his damp back and I close my eyes.

"Yu…?"

I bring my hand up to stroke through his mattered ponytail. I really must have him braid or put it up when we are asleep. Knots just make the job harder to brush out, and I like running my fingers through the blonde silky strands.

"What do you dream about?"

Ok, that's a fairly logical question but am I ready to tell him is what I'm concerned about. I can't keep any secrets from him. Not anymore. 

"Hmm… Same everyone dreams, the same you dream."

I sense a sort of disappointment and answer back quickly.

"I see myself, the way I was about eight years ago. In training I'm sure you went through the same drills I did although we were on different sides of the world. I'm sure it would have been no different." I pause and hug him closer still, his manhood still buried deep within me. "I guess I then see images of killing people I didn't know for the absolute waste of training test missions and really I wonder where my superiors ever got off when ever we spilt blood. To me it was one sick horrid game and I intended to put a complete stop to it."

"…And that's when I through away my caution and fears and destroyed all those that were my commanders and comrades. They did not deserve to live, even though I'm still a Spriggan, a trained combat freak like you…"

He laughs suddenly at that, I smile and continue my tale. "…Well I just went ahead and killed them all. I never really did like my reference number."  
  
Suddenly, I remembered the mortifying images of seeing my mother and father lying bloodied and dead in the dirt. The nightmare continues to haunt me till this day, is one thing I hope Jean never had to go through was seeing his loved ones or parents shot on the spot they stood for the sheer pleasure of some sick fucker who likes the spill of blood.

And doesn't care who's.

"There's something else, isn't there?" I hear him break our silence. 

And in an instant I was lost for words, did I want to tell him? Would it hurt? I suppose it couldn't hurt. I mean… we are best of buds and lovers at that. I cannot keep it from him any longer. I then realise that there are tears down my cheeks.

"I… found them, dead! My mother and father."

I feel him hug me closer to his naked form; the warmth mingles with my own creating a comforting heat. 

"It's ok Yu, you're with me now. That was then, but I'm very certain that your parents would have wanted you to move on." 

"It's ok to talk about them. But just remember Yu, I'm here for you."

I run my hands up and down his sides, smiling as he speaks.

"I swear to protect you, care for you. And.. I believe that… we shouldn't have to fight anymore. What do you think?"

I nod my head as he lifts his and leans down to kiss my lips softly and tenderly, but then… the kiss turns savage and I suddenly find my self off the bed and sitting straddled on top of my lover and he smirks up at me as if it say 'What are you waiting for? Ride me.'

Ok, so now things are starting to get kinky. Maybe it's a way of… making me forget about my past. I must say it does work to take my mind off. I don't think it is healthy for the mind to relish in the past too much too often.

He's offering me sweet relief.

So I do. I push all that is not needed to indulge in any longer to the back of my mind, although there will always be parts that will be remembered but the more sickly and frightening things still stay the same.  
  
Jean places his hands on my hips and begins to shift, digging deeper inside of me. This isn't just sex you know. It's making love and in the way that only two people who truly shows so much affection for each other as we do now. And I truly believe, that I love him too.

I lift myself slowly at first then lowering my hips down throwing my head back in abundance of pleasure. My pace quickens with each thrust as I feel the intense friction, I hear him moan my name over and over and he even thrusts upwards to meet my thrusts. The position changes slightly as he rises from the bed and leans in close wrapping his arms around under my arms as I wrap mine around his shoulders and… hang on.

The pressure builds and the heat rises as our breathing increases. I feel my shaft being grasped in his strong and welcoming grip as he pumps me in timing of our movements. 

Our body's ever-increasing movements take to the next level as I feel myself about to explode. Then it hits me in an intense wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure and release. Our breathing begins to slow as we relinquish in the afterglow of our heightened passion. I can honestly say, that's its moments like these that I am truly grateful for Jean. With out him… I would have been dead long ago.

Owai~

Well, that was my first Spriggan fic. Heh! Makes a change from Gundam Wing that's for damn sure. LOL

Duo: You haven't forgotten about us have you?

Misty: No Duo, I haven't forgotten… just at a writer's block with Heart and Soul and a few other choice fics.

Quatre: You've had writers block on GW fics for like… 

ShivakuyIcewolf: HURRY UP AND UPDATE YA STUPID ONNA!

Misty: Eeehhehee.. ^__^" Etuuu….

Heero: Hn!

Trowa: …

Heero Hn.. Hn Hnnnn!

Quatre: o.O?!  
Wufei: ~_~*

Trowa: …

Misty: ~_O?

Duo: ~_^?!

Trowa: ///_?

Heero: Hn!?

Misty: ? OK ENOUGH! F*** ME MAN… YOU GUYS ARE BAD FOR ONES MENTAL HEALTH…

Duo/Heero/Quatre/Trowa/Wufei: *deathglare*


End file.
